Lost Episode: Mini Wolf's Death
Note: I'm sorry, I know I'm not the best Creepypasta story writer, but I'm trying (I know it's not hard enough but at least give me some credit). Hello there everyone. I'm going to tell you all about an animated program on Netflix called Mini Wolf. It is originally from France, but has an English dub. It was about 3:00 in the morning. I was on my PS4, going onto Netflix, I searched up "Mini Wolf" on the search bar. It came up, there were 2 seasons. They're was an unaired episode though, called "Mini Wolf's Death", this seemed to be a bit of a shorter one (I was interested, so I clicked it). BIG MISTAKE. The intro played, but it was a little choppy. Then the title came up. I can't remember what the narration said but it mentioned something about "life and death". That alone, made me think this episode was going to be very interesting. Anderson, Cuddley, Luna, Lou and Mini Wolf were all playing in the Ruins. Luna and Cuddley were playing jump rope, Lou was playing soccer and Anderson and Mini Wolf were playing Tag. Mini Wolf ran to the safe spot and called "Safe", Anderson got upset and pouted, Mini Wolf playfully teased him. Then, Anderson very harshly insulted Mini Wolf (that took me by suprise. It was never that harsh). Mini Wolf started to cry. The others stopped what they were doing to check up on what was happening. "Anderson, what did you do?!" yelled Luna. "That wasn't very nice, you bonehead" yelled Lou. "That was very mean" said Cuddley, meekly. So, Anderson harshly told them to "Shut Up" (I don't think that was ever used on the show or was it?). He stormed off home. Luna and Cuddley went back home as well. Lou stayed back with him because she felt bad. "You okay?" she asked. "N-No" Mini Wolf responded, while crying. "There, there. Don't cry" Lou consoled. Anderson came back with a chainsaw. "You won't be crying much longer, you Big Snout" growled Anderson. "Anderson, please don't do this to me, I'm your best friend" said Mini Wolf. "Not anymore. See you in hell, bitch" said Anderson (Ok, I knew I dreamed that, no way would they let that slide in a kids show). "Anderson, think about what you're doing" scolded Lou. "No" said Anderson. He then killed Mini Wolf with the chainsaw, after chopping his head and limbs off. Then, he burned his dead corpse to ashes. "ANDERSON, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Lou, scared and furious (what wait?! The F bomb. Yep, I definitely dreamed that). "Something I should've done a LONG time ago" said Anderson. Lou ran away, screaming and crying. Then, Anderson realized what he has done and started crying. He then commited suicide. The episode ends there. I was left in a state of shock. That a show like this could create such a vile mess of an episode like this. Category:Lost episodes